Untitled As of Yet
by Jody
Summary: This is the story of how Plato as well as Mungojerrie became jellicles, and how they met their future loves. (Rated for future chapters)


Disclaimer: I do not own CATS in any way, even though I wish I did hehe... All original characters belong to myself,   
as well as my two good friends. The cat Trey, is not property of us, he comes from a story that a friend of mine read,   
and has therefore been thrown into this story. If the owner of this character does not condone him being in this fan   
fiction, then I will personally take off the story and write him out. This fan fic was co-written. I do not take   
complete cedit for it, the rest goes to my buddies Shanna, and well... Plato ;) And now, onto the story!  
  
  
  
"Diiite.. you gonna get in trouble!" the little maned tom said with a frown. Aphrodite waved her paw, and blew   
off her older brother. Something she did often. As Bombalurina and The Rum Tum Tugger's daughter, this little bundle of   
trouble had a natural thirst to break every rule laid out front of her. Grizzly, on the other hand, was quiet, and never   
did anything wrong. Which bored his sister to no end. After a quick check around the corner, she slipped easily out of   
the junkyard. Finally! Freedom! At night, with her family asleep, London was her playground. She walked along the street   
taking in the sights. She loved the smell, feel, excitement of the streets at night. In fact, she was so absorbed in the   
excitement she stepped into hostile territory. An area, in which, her father told her over and over and over again  
not to go into. Her nose twitched taking in every scent, this didn't smell right. She stopped in her tracks, rigid and   
alert. Suddenly, she let out a loud cry of surprise, as someone or something tackled her. "I'm giving you to the count of   
three, to get out Jellicle," a gruff, obvious kitten, voice growled into her ear. Aphrodite grunted,   
and struggled, but, the tom held her down with no effort. "Well, I can't go anywhere with you sitting on me," she said   
with a tone of anger in her voice. Slowly, the weight lifted off of her and she sat up slowly. Dite brushed the dirt off   
of her fur, and sighed. There went an hour of fighting with her dad about baths. Now he was gonna force her to take another   
one. She turned around, and was met with a hard glare. The other kitten sat stiffly, almost like a military soldier would   
in the human world. But to the small queen, He reminded her of a small version of Munkustrap. Except there wasn't a   
kindness lighting up his green eyes, there intead laid a cruelness that made her assume he leads a harsh life.   
  
Aphrodite flattened her ears, and stared back at the male defiantly. One thing she thanked her daddy for, was   
his 'Never let anyone push you around' speech. The young tom sighed a bit. "Who are you?" he asked curiously, his head   
tilting to the side. "A kitten. What's it look like?" Sarcasm dripped from her mouth. A low growl emitted from the toms   
mouth, which made her realize the he obviously didn't take kindly to that comment. "Aphrodite. Who're you?"   
  
"My name's Plato," he said gruffly. Aphrodite took in his features. He was very skinny for his age, which   
contrasted her kitten pudge, his brown, black, and white fur was dirty and messy. There was no doubt left in her mind   
that Plato was in fact not a Jellicle.  
  
  
Plato shifted on his paws, flicking his ears back and forth. "What are you doing here anyway." As she was about   
to answer, Aphrodite heard something in the distance that made her grimace The loud bellow of her name by her father,   
told her she was in for it when she got home. It was apparent by the look on her fellow kitten's face that he heard it   
too. "Well...that's you're cue," he said smoothly, a michivious grin forming on his   
face. Aphrodite instantly decided she liked him better when he was smiling. She smiled back, then crept away from him.   
She chose to walk slowly back home, the slower she went, the longer it would take to get to the yelling and the grounding.   
But of course, the longer she took, the angrier her father would be. Dite weighed her options, and finally sped up.   
  
  
The Rum Tum Tugger paced back and forth. He had woken up to check on his kittens, only to find one missing.   
After about five minutes of trying to pry where Aphrodite went out of Grizzly he finally decided to just scream her name.   
Knowing his sinister kitten, she didn't go far. After a few minutes he saw her walking towards him.. Aphrodite was mostly   
all black, with some red and white mixing into it. The day she was born, The Tugger fell in love with her. His entire   
world was wrapped tightly around this little kittens paw. But he was determined to not let her use her cuteness against him.   
Aphrodite aproached her dad with her head slightly lowered, and her ears back. She smiled sheepishly. "Hi daddy."   
  
"Aphrodite, where were you?" Tugger said with a low growl, his eyes narrowing. When he didn't get an answer,   
Tugger sighed softly, and pulled her close to him. "You had me worried Dite, do you realize that?"  
  
"I know Daddy, I'm sorry." Blast! He had let her detour him from getting her in serious trouble. Tugger laid   
down, and pulled his daughter close to him. "If something happened to you Dite, I don't know what i'd do." Dite smiled a   
bit, and curled up easily in her daddy's arms, burying her face in his large mane. "Nothing happened daddy, I promise."   
But her thoughts were on the kitten she had met earlier. What had caused him to be so... hostile, or stiff, towards her.   
According to her, all kittens should have some form of fun. After five minutes of thinking this over, Aphrodite fell   
asleep. Landing into a fitful dream. She was standing in the center of the junkyard, on one side of her was the Jellicles.   
They were all giving her expectant looks, while on the other side, was a large tom. Something was familar about that toms   
eyes. He stared at her, not with harshness, but with a soft gaze. It was as if he was asking her to come with him, and the   
Jellicles were telling her not too. Aphrodite woke with a start, and blinked her eyes. What did it all mean? She   
looked up at the sleeping form of her dad, and laid awake for most of the night.  
  
  
Ok that's Chapter One, I'm anxious to see if it's liked enough for us to continue.. so... keep my fingers crossed... :) 


End file.
